reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny Summers
Leonard "Lenny" Summers is a character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. Background Lenny has been on the run since he was 15 years old after killing the men who murdered his father. He joined the Van der Linde gang sometime before the failed Ferry Robbery. It is known that he fell in love with Jenny Kirk sometime before her death, and her loss hit him hard. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Although Lenny took part in the assault of the O'Driscoll camp, he first takes the spotlight when the gang is robbing the Cornwall Company Train. Before the robbery, Dutch praises Lenny for his eagerness, and always being ready. After the explosives don't go off that were supposed to bring the train down, Lenny and Arthur jump aboard it. The two fight their way across the train, before Lenny is ambushed by the engineer. Arthur slays the engineer, and they stop the train. Afterwards, Lenny is praised by the gang. Horseshoe Overlook chapter Not long after moving to the Valentine area, Lenny and Micah go wandering over to the town of Strawberry. After Micah is captured for murdering a O'Driscoll, Lenny runs back to the gang, and tells them what happened. Dutch tells Arthur to take him to the Smithfield's Saloon to calm his nerves, where the two get very drunk. They later get chased by the deputies in the town for their drunkenness. However, Lenny is caught by a deputy. If Arthur failed to evade the deputies, he and Lenny will be seen in a jail cell. Lenny will pay for their bail to a deputy. Clemens Point chapter After wandering around in the town of Rhodes and speaking to the colored folk there, he learns of a group of ex-confederates known as the Lemoyne Raiders. He learns that this gang is camped in a old plantation house, and have many expensive weapons which they are selling to other countries. He convinces Arthur to go with him, and the two assault the plantation. After killing the Lemoyne Raiders occupying the plantation, they take a bunch of weapons and ride off. The pair is ambushed after fleeing the place, but they fight themselves free. Immediately afterwards, Bill approaches them, and they along with Karen rob the bank. Lawman quickly close in, but the four gang members fight their way out, taking with them several thousand dollars. Lenny later takes part in the assault against Braithwaite manor. Saint Denis chapter Lenny, along with Arthur and Dutch goes and robs the Saint Denis trolley station, after getting a tip from Angelo Bronte. The tip soon proved to be a setup, as the stations volt contained only ninety dollars. Lawman then descended upon them, and they were forced to ride an empty trolley out of the city. During the Saint Denis bank robbery, Lenny is unceremoniously gunned down by two Pinkerton agents during their escape on the rooftops. After quickly killing the Pinkertons, Arthur kneels down next to Lenny to briefly mourn his death before being forced to flee. Character Personality Lenny is extremely eager, and always happy to help the gang, who he considers his family. Mission Appearances * "Outlaws from the West" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "Eastward Bound" * "A Quiet Time" * "Preaching Forgiveness as He Went" * "Sodom? Back to Gomorrah" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Urban Pleasures" * "Revenge is a Dish Best Eaten" * "Banking, The Old American Art" Trivia * After his death, he is buried next to Hosea. They can be visited after "Fleeting Joy" in Chapter 5. Gallery Lenny Summers - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Lenny as seen on promotional art for Red Dead Redemption II References }} de:Lenny it:Leonard Summers es:Lenny Summers Category:Characters in Redemption 2